


Just Ask, Baby

by SpankedbySpike



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Paddle, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Gen meets Danneel and Jensen for dinner at a nice restaurants, and thanks to the alcohol, Gen gets a little ahead of herself and berates Jared, etc...<br/>Fed up he brings her home and thanks to the Domestic Discipline contract they've started implementing he feels a good spanking might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask, Baby

Just Ask, Baby by Spanked by Spike

 

They left Danny and Jensen at the restaurant and made it home in record time. And no longer was the door locked that he grabbed his wife and asked her rather forcefully what she was doing. Genevieve just smiled, a little drowsily, and tried to kiss her husband.

He backed up and held her at arm’s length, “Gen, I’m serious. What the heck were you trying to do? Get a spanking?” Suddenly the silence was deafening. Genevieve couldn’t breathe or say a word; Jared couldn’t believe they’d reached that point. Spanking was still something new in their relationship but Jared wouldn’t back up. They’ve talked about domestic discipline, and Jared had to psyched himself a bit, his size was a concern, finding out no matter what he couldn’t hurt those he loved help alleviate his doubts and fears, but also knowing it really satisfied Genevieve at a level he couldn’t even described sealed the deal.

Moving his big hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck, he squeezed a bit just to assert the fact he was taking the rein for the rest of the evening, and ended with his fingers entangled in her long hair, holding her close, holding her tight and pushing her in front of him heading straight for the bedroom.

 

They had a nice place; there was no doubt about that. The custom bed alone was a sight, 3 Jareds could roll in it and be comfortable, the flat screen TV was facing it and often enough, they’d be playing bedroom games watching some porn or erotica. The seating area was larger than most living room and both the settee and the chair had seen their share of action. As for the toys, they were found in both of their walk-in closets and Jared had to make a mental list of what he wanted.

They reached their sanctuary and without a lot of preamble he positioned his tiny wife in a corner, her nose plastered to the surface, everything so close she had to close her eyes to stand the lack of focal point. She shuddered just thinking about what was yet to come.

They had incorporated spanking just a few times in their life as a couple and even though in Genevieve’s mind, what she really want was a forceful and commending Jared more than the actual spanking, she was willing to deal with the occasional pain to get the dominant man she wanted in her bed and in her life.

She was getting a kick out of the fact he owned his size, not bending and trying to shy away from how tall he is, how massive he is. But next to that he hadn’t been that assertive when they started dating, always trying to please her, please the entourage, please the crew, please his friends. She wouldn’t really change him but at home she wanted to see another side of him; it had taken coercion, a bit of encouragement from Jensen of all people, few movies but here they were, past the dilemma of _Does she meant it? Should we stop now? She is crying?_ all the way to _I decide when it’s over. She wants to relinquish that power to Me. She wants me to be in charge. This is what she gets._

She didn’t have to hide her tears and cries for fear he’d stop too early, or curtail the spanking or get out of character. He had learned to read her, and her needs, and used his creativity for good, or evil, depending… 

Gen still had doubts about this arrangement; she was happy, definitively, but was that too much pressure on Jared? Going against the grain was never good and often times she tried to rein this all consuming need just so she wouldn’t add more stress on Jared, not try to force him to be someone he isn’t.

Tonight though wasn’t going to be one of those moments of doubt. He was disappointed, and she was in trouble. She had looked for that tension, hoping for a bit of rough and wild sex, instead it seems like she’d get a spanking and maybe a good bout in bed… If given the choice she’d pick number one but everything was in Jared’s hands now, so she just had to accept that.

 

Jared sat on the day bed by the window instead of on their bed. Gen was beautiful, lost in her thought, leaning against the wall. Jared called her to him and she slowly turned around looking at the huge man waiting for her, his huge hand holding the freaking huge paddle (at least from her point of view) and a tremor went through her.

She made her way to him, dropping her high-heels, looking even smaller, pushing the dress straps off her rounded shoulders before shimmying off the garment and standing in her matching underwear in front of Jared. 

He extended his hand to her and helped her over his knees. She never hesitated and he felt that much more powerful, more trusted, more loved.  
He caressed her body, raising goose bumps on her soft skin, slowly inching inside her thighs, massaging every accessible muscle, relieving her of as much tension as he could. He slowly pushed the last of her silky protection past her knees and all to the way the floor, whispering endearments along the way. He had calmed along with her, so this spanking was about making a point, all the irritation from earlier gone, the exasperation still a little present, hence the presence of the toys, Jared had the crop hidden but the paddle was really the reminder of the type of spanking they’d have tonight.

The first spank was clear in the middle of the firm buttocks on his lap. Genevieve jolted forward surprised by how much strength Jare put in that, and she had to yelp at the second spank hitting her on the exact same spot. He decided to pepper her derriere more evenly and soon enough the rosy hue he had wanted to see was clearly visible, spreading to the thighs, and turning into a lovely shed of red. The large imprint of his massive hand impacted the soft skin of Genevieve in the most inspiring way before blending with the general heat produced by the previous spanks. It was a turn on for both of them to know how much coverage these huge and beautiful hand could do.

Genevieve was a squirmer and already she was trying to escape the punishing spanking. She wanted to throw one of her hand to protect her backside but the few times she tried Jared had pinned her tiny wrist at the small of her back and that was that!!! She had learned a valuable lesson and now she was holding on for dear life.

With the energy expanded by her man with the hand spanking, she was wondering why he needed implements, there was no way she was going to make it through anything more.

Yet, it’s been five minutes of un-relentless spanking and as suddenly as he had started, Jared stopped. He massaged his wife and not just her reddish backside, his fingers were spreading her folds, dipping in the wet and welcoming heat, enjoying the squeeze they were getting. He could have spent the whole evening getting her off but tonight, they had other plans, so he reluctantly stopped and went for the slim paddle next to him.

He didn’t raise his hand very high, didn’t try for velocity or power, just paddled her behind with intent. In a minute the paddle may have connected with the target about 15 times, and the noise it made was _delightful_. Gen wasn’t as happy with the development. The buildup was now an inferno, the paddle was maybe 6 inch wide by 20 inch long so it may not cover the surface the way Jared’s hand do but it concentrates the pain on smaller areas and pack way too much of a wallop. Now she was ready to beg!

 

Jared had stopped though. One firm hand on her thighs the other at her waist. She didn’t know what he was thinking but she wanted to squirm, get out, walk the pain away… He must have heard her prayer because the next thing she knew he was helping her to her feet. Of course, she hadn’t planned for what came next but here she was back in her corner, her arms folded at the elbow, resolutely held behind her and Jared’s socked foot pushing her legs apart, widening her stance and forcing her to rely on his strength to stay in position. _What the fuck?_

The sharp pain on her sit spot was completely unexpected? She wanted to turn and look at what could make such a statement but with her nose on her corner and no way to use her arms to push herself off, she simply couldn’t get what he was using. Evidently she had too much time on her hand thinking but that was quickly corrected with a second and third hit inside her thighs from the crop. _Once she figured what the heck that implement was she was going to bury so far down, no one will ever find it…_ Well with her luck Jared’s dogs will but the pain was so concentrated, so incisive, and spreading warmth to nerves that did not know how to process this brusque influx of stimulus…

Few more on her sit spot and she burst in tears, completely overwhelmed, finally ready to let go of everything. No more doubts about her career, about her friendships, about Jared’s love, just a burning trust and love for the man that just took her to task.

 

She can’t remember when she turned but she was now in his strong arms, dwarfed by his size and safer than she ever thought she will be; crying in his shirt and smiling through her tears, holding on to him and putty in his hands all traces of nerves and all fears gone, being one with her man, one with the moment.

 

The End.

 

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Type of Work** : Fiction for  
>  **Type of Spanking** : light Domestic Discipline  
>  **Implement** : Hand, Paddle, Crop  
>  ** **Challenge** : [Rock You Challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/8143.html#comments)   
> **  
>  **Author's Notes/Warnings** : This is for the 2nd request made by[ knottysocks here](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/8143.html?thread=40399#t40399)  
> Sorry I am a little late but I lost the complete first part of the story (3 pages in which the part about Jensen voyeur was actually covered). I looked for it for 5 days but instead of wasting more time I just went away and posted the actual story. I hope this will still be a bit of what you wanted and I will try to revisit the prequel.  
> There are no spoilers, everything is pure fabrication...  
> As well it's my first story in this pairing and I cannot promise it will be as awesome as could be. Not betaed but proof-read, so please do not hesitate to point mistakes, thanks!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****


End file.
